Nunca más
by YoseChAn
Summary: Acabaron lastimados por quienes ellos amaban, ahora ¿Nos quedaremos tu y yo?.


Bueno pues aquí traigo una historia de mis personajes favoritos de KOF me refiero que este Fic sera un **Kyo x Mai Shiranui**. Se que puede sonar extraño pero me agradan mucho y decidi hacerlo si esta un poco tontito lo siento intenté hacer lo mejor de mí. Contiene un poco de **LEMON**. Tengo pensado continuar este Fic, pero si la universidad me lo permite intentaré seguirlo, gracias a quienes se pasan por aca.

* * *

_Ya a pasado el tiempo desde que ella y yo estamos juntos, juntos por que en aquella noche nuestros corazones fueron lastimados, porque no queríamos sentirnos solos, necesitábamos amor¿Quién hubiera creído que acabaríamos juntos?, nadie. Porque nunca cruzamos muchas palabras, simplemente éramos conocidos por ese torneo tan importante, el torneo de King of Fighters_.

**El**

Caminaba por las calles, se sentía el aire frío y pronto se vendría una tormenta el caminaba como si no le importara, simplemente quería estar solo, el chico Kusanagi tenía la mirada perdida ¿Porqué?, era lo único que el se preguntaba¿Por qué la persona que el amaba le hacía esto?.

_Flash Back_

Kyo estaba llegando a la casa de su novia Yuki, le daría una sorpresa puesto que cumplían un año más de noviazgo, Yuki era muy importante para el Kusanagi, siempre estaba apoyándolo en todo momento, y el joven se sentía feliz y tranquilo con ella. Cuando llego noto que la puerta estaba media abierta y eso lo extraño mucho, entro silenciosamente.

¿Yuki? – hablo el joven Kusanagi, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces Kyo escucho unos ruidos que provenían de una habitación de arriba, el subió a paso lento y silencioso, cuando llego hasta donde escuchaba los ruidos vio que la puerta estaba media abierta, decidió asomarse y lo único que vio fue un bulto en la cama. Rápida fue la reacción al ver que su novia estaba con alguien más, el joven Kusanagi de un movimiento en falso hizo que la puerta se abriera de golpe lo que hizo que las dos personas voltearan a verlo y cual fue la cara de Yuki.

Ky…kyo… -dijo la chica tapándose con las sabanas.

Yuki….¿Porqué? –el joven Kusanagi la veía mientras su cara se ponía seria eso hizo que Yuki se asustara un poco.

No…No es lo que parece ¡Kyo te lo puedo explicar! –comenzó a gritar la joven

¿Qué es lo que pasa Yuki? –un hombre rubio salio entre las sabanas y vio como estaba Kyo allí parado. -¿Acaso eres el hermano de Yuki?.

No. –contesto secamente Kyo, lo que provoco que Yuki se asustara un poco más. – Ella no es nada mío.

Dicho esto el Kusanagi salio del lugar, dejando a una Yuki triste y a un hombre que no entendía nada.

_Fin del Flash Bac__k_

El Kusanagi seguía caminando y se dirigió a un parque que estaba por allí cercas.

_Fue entonces que comenzó a llover como si fuese el diluvio._

_Fue entonces cuando la vi. A ella allí parada mirando al cielo negro, supongo que estaba llorando, pues alcanza a escuchar que tomaba aire apresurada aunque sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la fuerte lluvia._

_Era extraño ver que ella anduviera vestida así nunca pensé verla así, llevaba una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas color negro, una blusa verde con un saco negro y el pelo suelto, debo reconocer que así se veía linda aunque la verdad se me hizo extraño que no estuviera con sus amigas oh con el. La verdad no me importo mucho solo seguí caminando estaba aun dolido por lo que me ocurrió hace unas horas. Pise un charco y fue cuando ella volvió a verme, yo también la vi, nuestras miradas se mezclaron perdidas una con la otra entonces algo alcancé a escuchar de sus labios._

Kusanagi san…

**Ella**

Corría como si fuese alguien intentara asesinarla, iba llorando nunca perdonaría al amor de su vida por aquellas crueles palabras ¿Por qué era así con ella? Siempre le daba amor y le decía cosas lindas, pero el siempre tan frió algunos creían que podría ser gay pues no le ponía mucha atención a ella ¿Qué chico no saldría con ella?.

Flash Back

Los hermanos Bogard estaban reunidos junto con sus amigos y alguno que otro colado por allí, fue entonces que de la nada salio una chica alegre gritando a todo pulmón.

¡Andy¡Alfil llegue amor! –la chica se lanzaba contra el, mientras que el intentaba tranquilizarla.

Mai, contrólate por favor. – pedía el joven rubio.

¿Qué¿Eso es lo único que me dices después de mucho que no nos veíamos¡Te extrañe mucho!.

La chica intento besarlo pero el puso una mano en los labios de ella y se paro y salio del lugar junto con ella, hablaron en privado después de mucho tiempo.

- Mai… tengo que decirte algo –comenzó serio el joven.

- ¡Adelante Andy puedes comenzar cuando quieras! –decía alegre y divertida mientras le sonreía.

- Quiero que cierres tu maldita boca, me hartas ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, eres muy fastidiosa y molesta, siempre andas detrás de mi¿No ves que quiero también mi espacio?, siempre quieres que este contigo¿Y quieres que nos casemos?, por favor siempre estas allí fastidiándome no creo que aguantaría ni 24 horas de marido contigo primero me corto las venas. –Decía el chico mientras le comienza a gritar a la joven ninja.

Esta solo se quedo allí en shock, y un poco asustada por todas las palabras que el había dicho.

¿Soy….fastidiosa?

No sabes cuanto.

Lo…lamento, lo único que yo quería…era mostrarte cuanto te amaba…

Si quieres demostrarlo cambia, ya no seas tan fastidiosa, y por favor ¡VISTETE MEJOR¿Qué es eso de andar mostrando medio cuerpo?

Lo…siento, Adiós Andy

El joven Bogard solo vio como la joven ninja saltaba los techos, le había hablado cruelmente, el realmente la quería pero si llegaba a fastidiarlo un poco su forma de ser, en ves de intentar ir con ella regreso a la fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fin Flash Back

Había llegado al parque y lloraba sin parar mirando al oscuro cielo, pronto llovería, no le dio importancia a eso lo único que tenia era que estaba lastimada su gran amor le había dicho cosas crueles pero..¿Qué pasaría si ella cambiara su forma de ser?.

_Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover__, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas_

_De la lluvia, lloraba, mi respiración se acelero un poco por que al fin había dejado de correr, de repente escuche como un charco salpicaba, voltee y me sorprendí al verlo allí, nunca hablamos, lo conocía por medio del torneo pero nunca hable con el. Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes mientras mis lágrimas seguían perdidas con la lluvia. _

_**DE MIS LABIOS SALIO SU NOMBRE Y EL SE ME QUEDO MIRANDO.**_

Valla Shiranui ¿Qué haces aquí?, no creo que te guste mojarte con este frío y esta lluvia. – hablo el Kusanagi que seguía mirándola.

Bueno… solo quería salir y de repente comenzó a llover – hablo tranquilamente la joven ninja.

El se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ella no estaba bien, esa no era su forma de ser. Nunca le hablo, esta era su primera ves que intercambiaban palabras pero de algo estaba seguro, ella era muy alegre y escandalosa, algo ocurrió, el lo sabia bien.

Bien creo que me iré a mi departamento, si me quedo aquí tomaré un resfriado y odio tener esa molesta enfermedad. – decía el joven Kusanagi mientras comenzaba su marcha.

Ella nadamás bajo su mirada al suelo y el la vio por su espalda, se dio cuenta que no tenia a donde ir.

Shiranui, si no quieres enfermarte seria bueno que me acompañaras a mi departamento

¿Qué? – dijo la joven levantando la vista y mirándolo un poco asombrada.

Obviamente no planeo hacerte nada malo, es que no se puede dejar a una dama aquí con esta lluvia además de que ya es algo tarde. – siguió diciendo mientras comenzaba su marcha nuevamente.

Mai lo siguió aunque no sabia muy bien porque. Al llegar al departamento de Kyo, este la dejo pasar primero como cualquier caballero lo haría. Encendió la luz y Mai se dio cuenta de que Kyo era un poco Responsable, tenía todo su departamento limpio y muy cuidado, eso la sorprendió mucho ya que no todos los hombres eran así.

Si quieres puedes tomar un baño, esta al fondo a la izquierda – le dijo Kyo mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el pelo.

Disculpa, Kusanagi-san… no tengo que ponerme – le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa, es mía pero no creo que te importe en lo que pongo a secarla ¿Verdad?

No, esta bien, Gracias.

La chica tomo una toalla y se metió al baño Kyo le llevo ropa y la dejo en la puerta, la chica no tardo mucho en salir tomo la ropa que Kyo le había dejado y se cambio. Era una playera de el se sorprendió que olía mucho a el y se sonrojo más después escucho que el Kusanagi le hablaba desde la puerta.

En lo que yo me baño, deje unas tazas de chocolate y un poco de pan por si quieres tomarlos.

Esta bien, gracias Kusanagi-san.

_No sabía bien porque ese hombre de repente era tan bueno conmigo, siempre pensé que era uno de esos como todos, pero me e dado cuenta que es todo lo contrario. Es caballeroso y mucho más. Me siento bien si el esta cercas._

La Shiranui salio del baño y Kyo estaba allí fuera, esta se sonrojo y se dirigió hacia la mesa, Kyo la siguió con la mirada para después meterse al baño.

_Esa mujer era linda, debía admitirlo. Tenia un cuerpo demasiado bien_

_Pero… no creo que debería estar pensando en esto, cuando hace unas horas mi gran amor me acaba de engañar._

El Kusanagi termino de bañarse y se puso unos boxers nadamás, se puso una toalla en su cuello y salio así, se dirigió a la cocina en espera de que comiera solo pero fue su sorpresa que allí estaba Mai, con su taza intacta y mirándolo un poco sonrojada al verlo así.

Creí que ibas a comer – le dijo Kyo a Mai.

Bueno, creí que seria mejor si me acompañaras además de que me estás ayudando mucho – le dijo sonriente y a la vez sonrojada.

No tienes que decir eso, pero ya que aquí esta el chocolate no hay que desperdiciarlo.

Ambos comieron en silencio, no se miraban aunque uno estuviera enfrente del otro, Mai miraba su taza con la cabeza gacha y fue cuando Kyo la miro.

¿Por qué estabas sola Shiranui?, por lo que tengo entendido deberías hacer estado con Bogard.

Andy… el, bueno… me dijo muchas cosas, no se si eran con una intensión pero yo… ya no quiero saber nada de el. Me lastimo demasiado – Mai comenzó a llorar un poco.

Kyo nadamás veía como la Shiranui lloraba mientras le seguía contando, algo en el despertó.

No deberías llorar por esas cosas Shiranui. – le decía Kyo mientras la veía seriamente.

Pero tú no sabes cuanto me dolió, el era la persona que más amaba

Creo que te entiendo

¿Qué dices?

Así fue como Kyo le contó a ella.

Lo… lamento no sabía…

Descuida no tienes porque pedir perdón

Y así continuaron en silencio mientras seguía lloviendo como si fuese el diluvio, Mai se sonrojaba cada ves que veía a Kyo, debía admitir que tenia mejor cuerpo que Andy, Kyo no sé quedaba atrás de repente le daba unas miradas a su cuerpo, se le hacia linda con una playera de el, siempre le pareció linda una mujer con la playera de un hombre.

Bien, si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación

¡NO! Como crees, ya tuve mucha ayuda tuya, eso seria demasiado..

Descuida no importa, yo dormiré acá en el sofá

¡Te dije que no Kusanagi!, yo dormiré en el sofá, ya me distes demasiada ayuda y no quiero que duermas incomodo por mi culpa. – la joven ninja le miraba con una cara de niña pequeña enfadada porque le quitaron su caramelo.

Esta bien, no quiero discutir, pero conste que te dije.

Gracias.

Así fue como Mai quedo en el sofá y Kyo en su habitación, pasaron las horas y Kyo miraba el techo pensando en todo, de repente comenzaron a caer rayos y relámpagos a el eso no le asustaba se le hacían molestos, Kyo escucho unos sollozos que provenían de donde estaba Mai, decidió ir a ver que sucedía y se la encontró hincada en el sofá tapándose los oídos y medio llorando.

¿Qué sucede Shiranui?

Lo…lamento pero… me dan miedo

¿Qué?

Me dan miedo los rayos y relámpagos – decía mientras se tapaba más los oídos

No son tan malos

Pero les tengo miedo

Valla, un ninja que tiene miedo – Kyo sonrió

Mai estaba a punto de responderle cuando un enorme rayo ilumino todo, esta se lanzo hacia Kyo y este se sorprendió mucho.

Lo siento… - decía Mai mientras sus ojos estaban escondidos por su cabellera.

_No se porque, No se porque pero mis brazos se movieron por si solos._

Kyo la abrazo, esto la sorprendió mucho, levanto la vista y lo vio. Tenia una mirada diferente.

Shiranui, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.

Kusanagi…san

Kyo la abrazo más contra el y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de esta, ella se sonrojo completamente y después se miraron hacia los ojos.

Shiranui, ayúdame a olvidar este dolor…

Kusanagi…san…

Se que estás dolida también, que estas igual que yo, ayúdame a olvidar por favor – Kyo derramo una pequeña lagrima que Mai atrapo con un dedo.

Te ayudare, Kusanagi san…

Ante esas palabras Kyo no dudo ni un segundo en atrapar los labios de la joven ninja, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran demasiado dulces, primero fue un beso tierno, para después pasar a uno más apasionado. Kyo empezó a gemir cuando Mai le permitió a su lengua pasar y sus lenguas danzaron sensualmente, Kyo se la llevo hasta su cuarto y la recostó suavemente en la cama, no sabían bien de lo que estaban haciendo pero ya no querían parar. Kyo le quito lentamente la playera y Mai se sonrojo totalmente, era la primera ves que veía a una mujer completamente desnuda, sonrió y comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente para luego bajar al cuello de su amante, y pasar a sus pechos mientras besaba uno masajeaba el otro, Mai comezo a gemir y dejar suspiros con una mano despeino al Kusanagi y la otra la mantenía en su espalda, el Kusanagi no le daba tregua a los pechos de Mai, después fue dejando un camino de besos por todo su estomago hasta llegar a la zona intima de Mai, esta lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el sonreía.

Ku…Kusanagi… san

Shhh, déjate llevar, Shiranui..- Kyo le dijo con su voz ronca, eso le pareció a Mai más sexy y comezo a gemir cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven comenzó a explorar su intimidad con su lengua.

Mai no paraba de decir el nombre de Kyo, esto lo excitaba más y hacia que su miembro le exigiera atención también, pronto se dio cuenta de que Mai se había mojado y probo todo aquel liquido de ella, lo saboreo y después subió hasta sus labios los cual besaba con mucha pasión, Mai también quería vengarse e intercambio posiciones dejando a Kyo abajo, ella sonrió y el también, comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del kusanagi sacando pequeños gemidos de este, y como imitación de el, bajo hasta su cuello donde dejo muchos besos y mordidas para pasar luego a su pecho con el cual paso una mano y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de todo el trabajo del Kusanagi, tenia un abdomen que podría derretir a cualquiera, sonrió y fue dejando besos por donde quier. Pronto se dio cuenta de la excitación del chico ya que en sus boxers se podía ver claramente a su miembro, Mai sonrió y comenzó a masajearlo con una mano arriba de los boxers sacando gemidos del Kusanagi. Luego se los quito y se sorprendió al verlo, Kyo sonrió con triunfo después Mai no lo pensó y se lo metió a su boca lo que hizo que el Kusanagi la tomara de la cabeza y empezara a gemir con más fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que Mai era grandiosa haciendo aquel trabajo, después de un rato aquel liquido salio y Mai lo tomo y como el hizo con ella, subió hasta sus labios y se dieron un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, Kyo no aguanto más e intercambio lugar con ella otra ves quedando arriba de ella, Ya no podían más se necesitaban ahora. Kyo la penetro pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la dolorosa expresión en el rostro de Mai, fue entonces cuando le hablo sorprendido.

¿Eres virgen?

Claro que sí, que me vista y ande por todos lados no quiere decir que sea una de esas.

¿Pero…estás segura…verdad?

Claro, hazlo…

Kyo sonrió con triunfo, lo hizo lentamente, fueron momentos de dolor y placer para Mai, después de que el dolor se fue pego más sus caderas a el pidiéndole más, al darse cuenta no la hizo esperar mucho y comenzó el vaivén. Mai arqueaba su espalda y gimiendo el nombre del chico, mientras que este rápidamente hacia las embestidas más profundas y fuertes lo que hacia que gimiera también, de un rápido movimiento Mai se coloco encima de el, y ella comenzó a moverse, el la tomo de las caderas ayudándola también. Ninguno de los dos querían que aquello acabase, pero pronto llegaron al famoso orgasmo y Kyo dejo su semilla en ella. Mai al sentir aquel liquido caliente lo abrazo con ternura y lo beso, sus cuerpos sudados y con sus respiraciones aceleradas pronto iban recuperándose hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyo se despertó primero se dio cuenta de que Mai dormía a un lado de el completamente desnuda y con cara de felicidad, el también sonrió tomo una ducha y se cambio. Ahora Mai era suya y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara nunca más.

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
